Purple Rose
by Cassandra Bartoli
Summary: Harry and Ginny find that they are in love when Draco, who wants to be Harry's friend, gives him an enchanted rose. When the two become friends, Voldemort finds out and calls Draco to him magically. Can Harry save him before somehing bad happens?
1. Beginning

The characters in this story, except Rebecca, are not mine: they are JK Rowling's.  
  
  
  
Chapter One: Eye Contact  
  
Harry sighed. He was so tired of listening to Ron jabber on about his latest girlfriend. They were, pretty much, endless, or so it seemed. Ron probably had never lived a day of his sixth year without one girlfriend or another. He was kind of lucky, Harry had to admit. But, Harry just wasn't interested in a serious relationship yet. Plus, he wouldn't have time with all the Potions homework Snape had promised to give his students over Christmas vacation. They were now studying Relief Potions, and Harry had managed to get on Snape's bad side after Thanksgiving because he didn't know the ingredients. Hermione, of course, did. Thinking of Hermione made Harry's heart ache. Last year, he had told her that he liked her, and she had slapped him and fled. Then, Harry had thought Hermione didn't want to be liked. Later, he found out that she was already dating someone. Geez, he now thought, as Ron chattered about asking Lila or some other odd person to the ball, people have just gone bonkers! They probably aren't really in love anyway. He sighed again and turned toward Ron to make-believe he was listening.  
  
Ginny was walking down the hallway with her boyfriend, Colin Creevey. She was just on the verge of telling him that she wanted to break up with him, when he startled her with the same question.  
  
"You know, Gin, I really don't think we were meant for each other. I just think we'd be better off seeing other people for a while."  
  
"Colin, you don't know how much of a relief that is. I was actually going to say the same thing," Ginny breathed.  
  
"Really? That's cool. We can still be friends, though, right?"  
  
Ginny nodded, and the two separated at their dormitories. Wow, Ginny thought, collapsing onto her four-poster, that was probably the easiest break-up I'll ever get!  
  
"Get up, daydreamer!" shrieked Ginny's best friend Rebecca, "I have the best news to tell you. Mom wrote today and told me that I will be able to stay with your family over Christmas break! Isn't that wonderful? I only hope this will make your brother notice me."  
  
"Becca, give it a break. You know Ron's too infatuated with Lila or some other crazy person to take notice of anyone," Ginny replied dully.  
  
"What's up with you?"  
  
"I don't know, actually. I thought that breaking up with Colin would make me feel more free, but it doesn't. Now I feel empty, like they guy part of my life is missing."  
  
Becca nodded, but then gave a great cough, which sounded oddly like "Harry."  
  
  
  
Harry made his way toward the Great Hall, alone, because Ron was escorting Lila to her Ravenclaw table. He sat down exasperatedly and gave a great sigh. He didn't even know why he was feeling this way. Was he jealous? Is that what it was? It felt like a part of him was missing, the girl part. Ever since Hermione and that Hufflepuff kid had started going out, and then when Ron met Lila, the trio had drifted apart, and Harry left alone.  
  
"What's up, man?" Ron shouted, cuffing Harry so hard on his shoulders that his head snapped into his teriyaki chicken.  
  
"Not much, Ron. Listen, do you ever feel like out friendship is drifting apart? With Hermione too."  
  
"Yeah, you know, I have kinda felt that way a few times. Maybe you should all come to my place for Christmas dinner? I'll write my mum to see if you all can come."  
  
"That'd be great, Ron, thanks," said Harry, but that really wasn't what he was looking for. He wanted some quality time with his best friends. Suddenly, Harry was aware of someone looking at him. Glancing up, he saw Ginny gazing at him. Noticing that he was aware of her gaze, she blushed and turned back to her best friend, Rebecca. But there had been something different about that look. It wasn't a friendly one, as he was used to from Ginny. It was a look filled with love. 


	2. Aspirations

That night, Harry tossed and turned, unable to fall asleep. Thoughts of Ginny were running through his head, and he began to sweat through his flannel pajamas. Why did he feel this way? Ginny was just Ron's little sister. Or was she?  
  
In the morning, Harry and Ron strolled down to the Great Hall for breakfast, before heading outdoors for Herbology with the Hufflepuffs.  
  
"Hey, man. What's with the dark circles under your eyes? Didn't sleep much, huh?" Ron asked, his arm around his latest girlfriend.  
  
No, not really. I kept thinking about Voldemort," Harry replied through a mouthful of scrambled eggs and ham.  
  
"Would you stop saying that name so nonchalantly!" Ron yelled, a chocolate milk moustache adorning his face, trying to hold up Lila, who had practically fainted.  
  
Harry suddenly had a chilling impression that somebody was standing behind him. He looked over his shoulder, and felt his insides turn to ice. Draco Malfoy had walked up behind him.  
  
"Harry, heard ya couldn't sleep last night!" he drawled, "Were thoughts of Voldy-woldy keeping you up?"  
  
"Shut the hell up, Malfoy."  
  
"I won't," Draco replied scathingly.  
  
"You will, or I'll tell Dumbledore."  
  
"Never knew you were such a tattletale, Potter," Draco taunted, but walked away anyway. Suddenly, he turned around and threw a purple-stained rose at him. Attached to it was a note. Puzzled, Harry read,  
  
"Give this rose to someone you care about at midnight someday. It will open the path to your love and bring you forever happiness."  
  
"Bullshit, Malfoy. This is so a hoax!" Harry yelled. But Draco just smiled, shook his head slightly, and gave Harry the thumbs-up sign.  
  
"Damn," Ron said, "That seemed almost friendly."  
  
Meanwhile, Ginny's feelings toward Harry had mysteriously hardened after that one loving look she had given him in the Great Hall. Draco had put that spell on her to make Harry hurt and use the rose. If Harry used the rose, Draco would know that Harry trusted him. If he didn't, their enemy- ship would become even worse. You see, Draco wanted to be friends with Harry. Inside, Ginny felt strange, like a part of her was missing. She tried to act normal, but it was difficult.  
  
"I wish I knew what this means!" she cried, after a few nights of this ass- kicking icy heart. She decided to take a walk on the grounds. What she did not know is that Harry Potter was outside at precisely the same moment, clutching a dark, purple rose. 


	3. Secrets

Disclaimer: Anything you don't know is mine- something you do is not. Obviously.  
  
As Ginny walked idly around the grounds, breathing deeply to rid herself of the chilling feelings, she suddenly had a strange feeling in the pit of her stomach that somebody was behind her. Ginny whirled around and crashed into Harry, who had seen and followed her.  
  
"Shit!" she exclaimed. Rubbing her forehead, she continued,  
  
"You gave me one hell of a fright, Harry."  
  
Every word she said was dripping with the coldness and raw bitterness of ice, and Harry felt it. Deciding he would trust Malfoy just this once, Harry thrust the rose into Ginny's hands. A whirling wind of dark purple shimmer spun around Ginny, blowing her hair and robes around. And suddenly, it all stopped. Ginny blinked. The icy feeling was gone. As she glanced up at Harry, she felt a warm sensation spread throughout her whole entire body. She knew suddenly that she loved Harry, and she saw it in his eyes that he loved her too.  
  
Clearing her throat, Ginny broke the deep silence,  
  
"Harry, there's something I need to tell you."  
  
Harry took Ginny's hand and led her to a bench nearby.  
  
Before Ginny could spill her secrets, Harry lost his senses and leaned forward to kiss her beautiful lips. Passionately he leaned even more into the already deep kiss.  
  
Breaking it, somewhat reluctantly, Ginny said,  
  
"Harry, I really need to tell you this. I don't know how to start, but, a few weeks ago, something posessed me. Something cold, something dark. I wasn't myself. But when you gave me that rose, I felt like myself again. As the transformation was taking place though, I heard a voice say:  
  
the son of a servant has betrayed me and wants to join the ranks of the good he will die, he will die"  
  
Harry didn't move.  
  
"We've got to find Malfoy, he croaked.  
  
"What? Why? What the hell has that son of a bitch Malfoy got to do with this?" Ginny exclaimed furiously.  
  
"No time to explain. Listen, you go back to bed, I've got to find either Dumbledore or Malfoy and tell them," Harry replied, and sprinted back toward the castle. 


	4. Kill the Spare

Disclaimer: everything you know already is J.K Rowling's…darn.  
  
Puzzled, Ginny trudged back to the castle, the tingling remains of her first kiss still on her smiling lips.  
  
Harry was frantic. He had racked his brains to try to remember where the Slytherin common room was, but he knew he wouldn't be able to get in anyway, since he didn't know the password. Luck was with him, though, because as soon as Harry rounded a corner he collided with somebody else.  
  
"Malfoy!" Harry exclaimed, "Come to the grounds with me, I've got to tell you something."  
  
"All right," he said, as soon as the tow were safely on the grounds, "First of all, I wanna thank you for that rose. I think Gin and I will be real happy now. If you want, you can be part of our group now, and I promise I'll trust you, OK? Friends?"  
  
"Friends," Malfoy responded, shaking Harry's hand with a wide grin, "But that's not what you wanted to tell me, I can see."  
  
"Tonight, when Ginny was transforming into her love personality, she swears she heard a voice that said the son of a servant has betrayed me and wants to go over to the ranks of the good he will die, he will die, and I think that it might have been that ass Voldemort. I just want you to know that if you are ever in need of my help-"  
  
But Harry was cut off in the middle of his speech because Draco Malfoy was spinning round and round. Reaching a hand out to grab hold of him, Harry soon felt himself spinning too. What seemedlike an eternity later, Harry opened his eyes, next to him lay Malfoy. They were in some sort of dungeon . Then, Harry heard somebody say,  
  
"KILL THE SPARE" 


	5. In the Forest

DISCLAIMER: everything you knwo is J.K Rowlings, OK?  
  
  
  
But Harry had been ready for that sort of thing. Using a spell that he had learned to block the Unforgiveable Curses, Harry cried,  
  
"Unisforgivis blocus!"  
  
And before the accomplice to Voldemort could destroy Harry, the block hurled through space, rebounding the curse onto the helper.  
  
Harry told himself mentally, that one success did not necessarily mean full success. Lord Voldemort would obviously have other accomplices lurking in every darn corner of the slime-infested forest.  
  
"Come on," he said to Draco, who cowered in fear next to him, "I'll help you get through this."  
  
Together they walked, robes swishing against the bone littered grass, heels clicking on the narrow stone path.  
  
If they could only find the Portkey that had transported them here, they'd be fine.  
  
Finally, in a clearing, they came upon a throne. And on the throne sat Voldemort. Harry felt a searing pain in his scar.  
  
"Ah, I see Wormtail has not managed to kill you, Harry Potter. That will be attended to, as soon as I have dealt with Mr. Malfoy, here," Voldemort sneered mysteriously.  
  
Draco gasped, and Harry clapped a hand across his shoulders.  
  
To Voldemort he said,  
  
"Malfoy has come over to our side now, and you won't be able to stop him. He thinks you're slime and now that he and I are linked together, you won't be able to-"  
  
"SILENCE!" Voldemort shouted. There was a hint of panic in his voice, to Harry's great satisfaction.  
  
Realizing that Harry knew he was scared, Voldemort put on a veneer of calm, and simpered,  
  
"You are forgetting, Mr. Potter, that I am the greatest wizard in the world."  
  
"You're not," said Draco, speaking up for the first time.  
  
"Excuse me, Mr. Malfoy, did you just say what I think you said?" Voldemort excalimed nasally.  
  
"I did, Lord Voldemort," he sadi, a fake emphasis on the last two words.  
  
"Albus Dumbledore is, and so is Potter here, so if you plan on messing with the good guys, you're going to have to get past them first."  
  
Voldemort raised his wand, thought a moment, and with a roar of rage turned on his heel and strode into the forest.  
  
Shocked, Harry looked at Draco.  
  
"Why'd he leave?" he asked.  
  
"Well, he knows he can't kill you, because you are too good. He's tried before, and now he knows from experience.  
  
He also can't kill me, because my father is the lead Death Eater. There's a law in the Death Eater's Handbook (A/N: hee hee) that if father is Death Eater, son can never be killed."  
  
Harry breathed a sigh of relief.  
  
"Well, that's good, but how are we going to get out of here?"  
  
As if a reply to his question, Ginny, Hermione, and Dumbledore Apparated a few feet away from them.  
  
"Oh, Harry!" Hermione screeched.  
  
"Ginny came into my dormitory and told me something strange, so we went to Dumbledore to obtain permission to leave the grounds and Apparate. (A/N: I know you have to be 17 to Apparate, but this is MY story and plot) Then he decided to come with us. So, come on, Harry, and you too, Draco, let's get out of here!" she finished.  
  
The group had not taken more than five steps when they realized that they were surrounded by tall, darkly robed men, all holding torches pointed toward the five good wizards.  
  
"If you try to Apparate or escape, you'll die," they said, in a solemn monotone. 


	6. Broomsticks

Disclaimer- everything you recognize is no mine. got it?  
  
  
  
Harry gulped. Everything had been going smotthly until now. He turned his head slightly to see how the others had reacted to this. Hermione's mouth was slightly open. Obviously, she hadn't been expecting this either. Ginny had turned white with fear, and her hands were trembling slightly. Draco was glowering at the Death Waters so fiercely that Harry almost laughed. He shook himself mentally and turned to look at Dumbledore. The headmaster, to Harry's great surprise, was smiling.  
  
"Follow me," what looked like the head Death Eater said.  
  
Immediatley, two death eaters took hold of one of the prisoners. And they marched through the forest, torches flickering eerily above their heads, and bats whooshing around the trees. After marching about fifteen minutes, the group reached another clearing in the woods. Into this one, the Death Eaters pushed the prisoners roughly. Harry fell on the muddy ground with a whump.  
  
The Death Eaters smirked widely, and walked away.  
  
Hermione ran to the edge of the clearing, but couldn't get out. There was an invisible wall there.  
  
Harry groaned.  
  
"Don't groan, Potter," Dumbledore said, "We're actually quite lucky."  
  
Draco boggled his eyes at the Headmaster.  
  
Dumbledore went on to explain that the accomplices had used a simple blocking spell on the clearing, but does not cover the top.  
  
The group looked up apprehensively. The clearing was surrounded in all directions by tall, dark green pines.  
  
Hermione smiled, pulled out her wand, and yelled,  
  
"Accio broomsticks!"  
  
A few seconds later, 5 broomsticks came whizzing through the air.  
  
Everyone started laughing with relief. When the broomsticks were low enough for the prisoners to climb on, they did. They were just about to push off from the ground when a commotion behind them made them turn around. The Death Eaters had realized what the prisoners were doing, and were entering the clearing.  
  
"Quickly!" Harry yelled, and everybody pushed off from the ground. The group made it out of the clearing just as the Death Eaters conjured broomsticks out of the air.  
  
Like a flash, Ginny whipped out her wand and muttered something under her breath, then smiled.  
  
"What'd you do?" asked Harry curiously.  
  
"Closed the top up!" Ginny smirked.  
  
Hermione giggled. Harry turned around, and sure enough, the first Death Eater crashed into the top of the dome, and fell down. The five sped off toward Hogwarts, a dot in the distance. 


	7. Surprise Visitors

DISCLAIMER: everything you know? Not mine. Something you don't recognize, such as the plot? Mine!!  
  
  
  
Soon, the castle and Quidditch field came into view. A few minutes later, the group landed near the broom shed, and stored their broomsticks in it. Draco yawned.  
  
"Boy, am I tired!" he said, stifling yet another huge yawn.  
  
Hermione smiled at him.  
  
"Me too," she said.  
  
Harry laughed inwardly. Without knowing it, Voldemort had set up two couples! At least, Harry hoped they would at least stay couples.  
  
"I think we are all tired," said Dumbledore, breaking into Harry's thoughts, "But I think first you ought to eat some breakfast, and then you must tell your so-called friend Mr. Weasley about everything you have done tonight. I have noticed that you three aren't as close now, am I correct?"  
  
Dumbledore spoke the last sentence to Harry and Hermione.  
  
Harry agreed. So did Hermione. The terrible (!) trio needed some time out to recollect their friendship and to start fresh again.  
  
Harry suspected that it wouldn't be easy once Ron found out that Harry and Ginny were now a couple.  
  
But he never found out whether his suspicion was correct.  
  
After a quick breakfast, with Ron staring puzzledly at Draco the whole time, the group, now minus Dumbledore but including Ron, went out to take a walk.  
  
For the first few minutes, nobody spoke. Harry started getting uncomfortable. Very uncomfortable. Just when he was going to open his mouth to say something, Draco took the words right out of it.  
  
Draco talked, explaining every single detail, not emitting a single part of the long saga that had started two weeks before. Harry saw Ron tense and relax, as different parts of the story aggravated, then calmed him.  
  
Finally Draco finished.  
  
Ron stopped walking.  
  
"Do you guys have any idea where we are?" he said, noticing for the first time his new surroundings.  
  
"Oh, my God!" Hermione whispered, "Where have we walked to? Hogwarts grounds don't look like this, and we couldn't have walked really far because the last time I looked, Hagrid's cabin as still visible. But that was-"  
  
"10 minutes ago," an icy voice broke in.  
  
Hermione screamed and jumped back.  
  
Draco caught her and set her back steadily on her feet. Harry's mouth was open in fear and surprise. Ginny clung to Ron's hand, and Ron's body twitched with nervousness. Nobody seemed to want to move.  
  
Suddenly, from behind a tall, rocky pillar, appeared a man, with slightly graying yet still white-blond hair, and snapping gray eyes.  
  
Lucius Malfoy.  
  
Draco strode forward.  
  
"Dad! What are you doing here? I though you and mother were vacationing in Milan."  
  
"We were," sneered Mr. Malfoy, "Until Lord Voldemort informed us of a recent happening."  
  
"Yes," another voice hissed, "A recent happening."  
  
This phrase was echoed around the moor the young people were standing in. Each time it was said, the voice's owner stepped out from behind a crumbling pillar with a dramatic swish of a cloak.  
  
Soon, the entire moor was hidden from view by hundreds and hundreds of black cloaks. Death Eaters.  
  
Suddenly, all was silent.  
  
Then, for the last time, a voice hissed,  
  
"Yes, a recent happening."  
  
And Lord Voldemort himself stepped out from behind a pillar.  
  
(A/N: I know, I know, cliffhanger. But I had to do it! It's fun to leave you hanging- it makes you come back for more and therefore I get more reviews. I know I'm snotty, but last chapter wasn't a cliffie, so you can't blame a girl for pining for a cliffhanger. That didn't really make sense, but OH WELL. We're trying for 35- no more chapters until I get 35 reviews!!) 


	8. A Fiery End

DISCLAIMER- same old, same old- what you know isn't mine, everything else is!  
  
The group was trapped again.  
  
It occurred to Harry, as his mouth hung open, that Lord Voldemort was able to lure them into his traps fairly easily. He promised himself that he'd be more alert to his surroundings in the future.  
  
It also occurred to him that his mouth hung open half his life, nowadays. So he quickly shut it, and prepared himself for what Voldemort would do next.  
  
Lord Voldemort was pacing around the young group, red eyes glinting madly. He seemed to be deep in though as to what to do with his prisoners.  
  
"It's fairly simple, you know," yelled Draco, "All you have to do is kill us."  
  
Voldemort smiled.  
  
"Do you really think I want the easy way out?" he proceeded to hiss, "No, Mr. Malfoy, you are mistaken. Your precious little friends here will be put in the dungeons that lie beneath this moor. And you will be put through the grueling training that each Death Eater goes through. If you fail to succeed, all of you will be killed."  
  
Draco set his jaw, but looked no more afraid then he had when the Death Eaters had first appeared.  
  
Perhaps Voldemort had noticed this, because he took a quick, hesitating breath, then said,  
  
"Right then. To the dungeons."  
  
"I swear I could see wheels turning in his head," Hermione was able to whisper before her captors seized her.  
  
And to the eerie beat of some Dark instrument, the prisoners were marched down cold and slimy steps to the dungeons.  
  
As Harry walked, out of the corner of his eye he saw a bit of wall fizzle and flicker, then sputter back. He quickly turned his head in that direction, but bumped into solid wall.  
  
Yet Harry couldn't help wondering if the group was in some sort of a solid illusion.  
  
The sixth years, Harry included, had studied solid illusions in DADA last week. They were used when a person wanted to trick another into doing something for him, usually. And the dissolving spell was-oh no!- Harry couldn't remember. He had studied this endlessly to prepare for Snape's- yes, Snape's- famed pop quizzes, and now, dammit, he couldn't remember!!  
  
By now, the prisoners had reached the bottom floor of the moor.  
  
They meandered through some hallways until they reached that blocked them from moving forward.  
  
Cackling madly, a Death Eater unlocked the heavy iron door, threw it back with a clang and a pant, and the captors threw the prisoners inside the cell.  
  
Harry looked around, surprised.  
  
The cell wasn't really a cell- it was almost like a living room, or a motel room.  
  
Two couches stood in the middle of the room, on top of a dark blue rug. There was adequate lighting, plus a little privy towards the back of the room.  
  
Behind the prisoners, the lock clicked.  
  
"Hold on, don't sit down," Harry said quickly.  
  
Ginny, who's butt was sticking out so she could sit down, straightened up.  
  
"Why?" she said, annoyed.  
  
"I need to check if it's solid," Harry replied, walking forward.  
  
Ginny grumbled and plopped down on the very much solid couch, muttering under her breath about always dating lunatics.  
  
"Why wouldn't it be solid, Harry?" Hermione asked gently.  
  
"I think we may be in a solid illusion, you guys. I saw a bit of wall flicker for a moment," was the sullen reply, "Problem is, I can't remember the dissolving spell to see if my suspicion is correct," Harry continued shamefully.  
  
Hermione knit her brows together.  
  
"That's odd. I can't recall it either," she said, puzzled.  
  
Ginny looked from Harry to Hermione and back again.  
  
"I know what's wrong with you guys," she said, "You have been brainwashed by Voldemort so that you wouldn't know the spell to basically get out of this hell. Only thing is, he brainwashed me too, and I can't remember how to block it, dammit!"  
  
All this time Ron had been sitting silently on the couch listening to his friends argue.  
  
"You gotta admit it- he's brilliant," he said regretfully.  
  
"He's also a shithead," Hermione said angrily.  
  
Suddenly, Ron said,  
  
"I've got it! I know what we can do to get out of here!"  
  
Then her lowered his voice to a whisper,  
  
"I don't think You-Know-Who was expecting me, so he didn't brainwash me."  
  
And he began to describe his plan to his fellow prisoners.  
  
Meanwhile, however, Voldemort sat in his black velvet and raw silver throne, watching through his Pensieve what was happening. Lord Voldemort's Pensieve was special- he had bewitched it to show events that were happening in the present or would happen in the near future, not of the past.  
  
So he heard every word Ron was speaking, and saw everything the prisoners were doing.  
  
"That Weasley, he's smart," he mumbled under his breath.  
  
After Ron was finished describing his plan, Voldemort called his special servants to him, Markus Crabbe and Riselv Goyle. He had no need to see the prisoners' transfigurations.  
  
"When you clean the cell tomorrow, do not, I repeat, DO NOT dispose of four lumps of dog manure, or you shall be punished severely."  
  
But, as we all very well know, Crabbe and Goyle are somewhat dimwitted.  
  
And they did dispose of the manure lumps- by throwing them out of the tiny, barred window that barely reached over the top of the grass.  
  
As soon as the manure lumps were safely out of the cell, they began to hop toward what they knew was Hogwarts.  
  
At one point, all of the felt a slight shiver and spark go through them, and they knew they were out of the illusion.  
  
Quickly, the lumps transfigured back into Harry, Hermione, Ron and Ginny, who shuddered and said,  
  
"Remind me never to go and transfigure myself into poop again, will ya?"  
  
The group laughed, and summoned their carbon copies back to themselves.  
  
What they had done was a useful little spell of Hermione's that apparently, Voldemort had not though of. The spell made a carbon copy of the person casting the spell, that walked, talked, and acted like the "owner".  
  
After doing this, they transfigured themselves into lumps of dog poop, and hoped that the room cleaners would be stupid, or rather smart enough, to throw them out of the window.  
  
And here they were.  
  
"Everybody remember the dissolving spell?" asked Harry.  
  
They all nodded in agreement.  
  
"OK, then," Ron said," What I've done is altered the spell a bit. It still dissolves the illusion, but also destroys anything dark in it. But it doesn't annihilate those that want to be good. Therefore, Draco won't be killed, and precious few of the Death Eaters may survive."  
  
Harry boggled at Ron, and Hermione voiced what Harry was thinking,  
  
"Are you sure this is going to work, Ron?"  
  
While Ginny whispered,  
  
"Have you ever heard of a plan where so may things could go wrong?"  
  
Ron shook his red head impatiently.  
  
"You've got to believe me, guys, or else it won't work."  
  
"OK. We can do it," Hermione said defiantly.  
  
The four pointed their wands at the glittering illusion and yelled what Ron had told them to-  
  
"Fire of the sun  
  
Coolness of the water  
  
Take this great illusion  
  
And make it even hotter  
  
Take away its magic  
  
Take away its guilt  
  
Let it burn until it's gone  
  
And on it ashes built."  
  
Almost immediately, the illusion could be seen bursting into flame. Screams of pain and rage were heard coming from the fiery depths of the moor. Suddenly, Draco came running out of the licking flames, unburned, unscorched, unhurt.  
  
After reuniting with his friends, he asked them to describe exactly what had happened.  
  
So they told their story.  
  
Bit by bit, until they reached the end. By then they had reached the castle.  
  
They walked in, and went on with their lives.  
  
The End  
  
(A/N: I know- its really stupid, but that's exactly why I'm ending this story. I have major major writer's block, and would appreciate some suggestions for my L/J story, titled Clover- which isn't doing too well with the reviewers, anyway. So this is the end of Purple Rose. I might do a sequel, but only if I get more than 75 reviews on this one. Which won't happen. So ta ta for now, and pleaaaaaase read my other story!!) 


End file.
